Her Eyes Lit Up
by DSCWin
Summary: This takes place somewhere between season 2. "Think Toy Story meets Frankenstein," Dean said as he held the movie in his hands. "And if you get scared and have nightmares...I'll call you a sissy for the rest of your life." "You're a jerk Dean." I grumbled and sat on the couch already feeling my stomach twisting uncomfortably. M for strong language and Blood
1. Prolouge-Prolouge

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, if something close to similar to actual episodes it's a complete coincidence. Also I do not own any rights to Supernatural just to Christina since she is my character. Please comment and Enjoy. And thanks to my friend Jeff for giving me the inspiration. Now I hope that you all won't get nightmares that this story might cause, and for that I'm sorry.**

"I don't understand why you had to buy that thing," a young father asked his aging father who handed his young daughter a Raggedy Ann Doll knock off. "It's going to give her nightmares."

"It won't give her nightmares, Paul." The aging man said his sleek black and gray dusted hair was nearly combed back. "Besides, Ashlee needs to have a doll."

Paul Birch let out a strangled sigh. He never could understand why his father, was so doting on his daughter. "Ashlee honey, say thank you and goodbye to your grandfather."

The small six year old smiled and hugged her grandfather tightly around his middle. Her raven black hair cascaded down her puffy white ball gown she had just got for her sixth birthday earlier that day. "Thanks, papa." She said her high pitched childish tone rang like bells as she hugged her grandfather closer. "I so love my new dolly. Thank you so much!" She smiled. As she turned around to hold her new doll close to her chest. It's short black hair and black pebble eyes made Paul's stomach twist.

"What are you going to name her?" Paul's father asked his eyes filling with warmth at his granddaughter's love for the new toy.

The girl looked down at the doll and looked up her azure eyes brightening. "Sofia." Ashlee said and Paul's face paled.

"Why did you call her Sofia?" Paul asked gently tapping his daughter's shoulder.

"She looks like mom." Ashlee said her eyes sparkling with the innocence of a child. "Thanks papa, for Sofia." She smiled and looked down at her doll holding the doll at arm's length away and smiled down at the doll. "Come Sofia! We must get ready for bed now." She gently hugged her dad before skipping towards the stairs Sofia hanging by her arm watching Paul and Paul's father before disappearing behind the banister.

~DSCWin~

Paul waved goodbye as his father's black Rolls Royce peeled out of the driveway and into the night. As he closed his large oak doors, he pulls the dead bolt into the slot and pulled on the doors to make sure the doors were securely closed. Paul gripped the top of his nose as he walked to his study and sat down at his long dark wood desk, picking up a picture of a beautiful woman with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Daddy?" Ashlee's voice made Paul jump in his chair as he looked at his daughter in her white nightgown and holding Sofia close to her chest. He blinked a few times trying to see clearly. He could swear the expression on the doll's face was different then what was there a couple of hours ago.

"Ashlee sweetie, why are you awake?" Paul pushed away from the desk and patted his knee causing his daughter to walk over and climb on his lap. Sofia never leaving her side. He looked down at the doll wishing he could toss it in the fireplace to send it to hell for whence it came.

"Sofia woke me up saying there was a monster in my room." Ashlee said rubbing her eyes.

"Sweetie, Sofia is a doll." Paul said glancing down at Sofia. Once again the doll had a different expression then before. The dark eyes seemed to have grown smaller with the look of a glare seemed to appear on her face. "She's just a doll."

"No," Ashlee said her eyes wide and filling up with tears. "Sofia's real. She's real daddy."

"Honey, why don't you go back to bed." Ashlee shook her head pulling Sofia closer to her chest. "Give me Sofia, and go to bed, now!" Paul never had raised his voice at his daughter in her six years of life and the sound felt strange to his throat. Ashlee began to whimper as Paul set her to the floor and carried Sofia away setting it on a very high mantle above the fireplace.

"Daddy, Sofia is not liking the heights." Ashlee screamed reaching for Sofia with her short arms. Paul watched as Sofia fell forward but stopped short of falling over. "See Daddy! Sofia's scared. She's going to fall and get hurt."

"Sofia is a fucking doll!" Paul screamed at Ashlee. Her large eyes filled up with tears as she ran up the stairs to her room. Leaving Paul to stand alone in his study his hands on his hips. He turned around, leaned down on his desk, hung his head low and began to shake his head. That was twice he raised his voice at his daughter and the first time using filthy language.

~DSCWin~

Paul Birch lay in his large king sized bed alone rolling on his side. The left side of his bed still perfectly made and pressed. The pillows still fluffed and untouched. "I miss you, my sweet," he said to the empty place in his bed. He gently stroked the untouched pillows. "Goodnight." He closed his eyes and lay there in silence for a few seconds before he heard the soft creaking of his door. He lifted his head up thinking it was he daughter but he couldn't see anything. "Ashlee?" He asked putting his weight on his elbow trying to see in the near darkness.

A small shadow spread across his wall and he turned his head to see someone standing at the edge of his bed. It's long dark shadow had no defined shape, except for a large sharp knife that already was painted red with dripping blood. Paul let out a scream hoping his neighbors will hear his desperate please of help. But his screams were silenced with a quick slash of the knife.


	2. Chapter One: Killer Doll Movie

**I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Just to Christina. If this is similar to any episode it's all mere coincidence. As far as I know this is an original story. Please comment and Enjoy! Also all rights to the makers of Chucky. May you all burn in Hell.**

 **Chapter One: Killer Doll Movie**

 **Christina's POV**

"So what is **_Chucky_** about?" I asked carrying a beer and a large bowl of freshly made popcorn into the living room at Bobby's.

"Think, **_Toy Story_** meets **_Frankenstein_**." Dean said holding the movie in his hands. By the picture of the creepy doll on the cover, I was not going to like it one bit.

"Why is he holding a knife and has that demented look on his face?"

"It's a horror movie." Sam said taking the bowl of popcorn out of my hands tossing a few kernels into his mouth and sat down on the left side of the couch.

"Well, I hate horror movies." I said with a shrug. Dean and Sam looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "What?"

"You practically live in a horror movie." Dean said. "So this shouldn't scare you. And if you get scared and have nightmares...I'll call you a sissy for the rest of your life."

"You're a jerk." I grumbled and I sunk into the couch already feeling my stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"You coming Bobby?" Dean asked playing around with Bobby's new television set, after he "accidentally" sent a shot gun round through it after the last time it wouldn't turn on.

"You idjits are crazy." Bobby snarled walking in pulling his arm chair next to the couch. "Horror movie with only beer and popcorn?"

"There would be more snacks but, Jelly-Dean Doughnut there," Dean stiffened and I realized what I had just said. I gave a soft chuckle before turning back to Bobby, "ate all the other snacks. Cause he's full of Jelly!" Sam, Bobby and I started to laugh as Dean's ears started to turn a pink color.

"Laugh it up, Fuzzball!" Dean snarled motioning to my wild case of static filled hair.

"Can't take that." I said with a smug smile. "Han Solo gave that insult. Sorry."

"Just watch the damn movie and we'll discuss it later." Dean growled and sat next to me reaching over and yanking a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Even through the first ten minutes of the movie I could tell I wasn't going to sleep well for a while.

~DSCWin~

My eyes were still glued to the television screen as Bobby, Sam and Dean were snoring next to me. As soon as the credits started to roll I jumped when I head one of Bobby's phones start to ring. I had to calm my heart down as I stood up and walked over towards the phone marked Home.

"Bobby Singer's place," I said my voice starting to shake slightly.

"Uh...hi." It was an older gentleman's voice that seemed to push my fear out of me completely. It sounded like dad. But I knew that was impossible. "I was told by someone to call Mr. Robert Singer if I needed some help."

"Well, he's currently unavailable." I said sounding like I was a toddler telling a complete stranger my dad wasn't able to talk. "I would love to take a message for him."

"Well, okay." I heard the man take in a shaky breath. "Would there be any chance Mr. Robert Singer could send someone to my house in the next couple of days?"

"Certainly, my brother's and I could be there as soon as possible. May I get your address please?"

"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry, I'm live in Atlanta Georgia." I wrote down Atlanta Georgia in the book of clients and cleared my throat.

"What's your name? Please?"

"David Birch." He said and I wrote it down next to his place of residence.

"Alright, Mr. Birch. Expect to see us in about sixteen hours. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, just please hurry." I placed the phone back on it's designated slot and turned around nearly jumping out of my skin as Bobby now stood in front of me.

"Fuck," I muttered gripping my chest. "Bobby you really need to start wearing heavier shoes or need to smoke so you wheeze when you walk. Don't ever do that again. God."

"Who was that?" He asked his voice soft.

"Mr. David Birch. Called us for a case at his home in Atlanta Georgia." I said ripping out the piece of notebook paper looking down at my surprisingly neat handwriting even though I shook as I wrote.

"Best get them two idjits up." Bobby said patting my shoulder before walking towards the fridge to taking out a bottled water.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to get any sleep anyways. Since the memories of the killing doll still stained my brain. I carefully walked up to Sam and shook him gently on the shoulder. "Sam!" I whispered shaking him roughly. "Sam!" His eyes shot open making me jump once again. _Damn you jump scares!_ I thought walking over towards Dean who was snoring loudly even with his head leaning back on the top of the couch. "Dean!" I snapped not worrying about keeping quiet. He stirred but only let out a snort before falling back to snoring. "DEAN! WAKE UP!" His green eyes shot open his breath hard.

"You bitch," he groaned clearing his throat. "That is not a way to wake someone up, that carries a gun with him always."

"You should listen to yourself." I hissed kicking his feet out of the way. "Get up, we have a case in Atlanta Georgia."


	3. Chapter Two: The Case Begins

**I'm so sorry to be jumping from story to story. I have three more stories until I'm done with Season 1 of Supernatural. I know in the actual season there's only two but then again it's fanfiction! Sorry to sound mean. Here's the third Chapter to Her Eyes Lit Up. Please continue to read and comment. Also I don't own Supernatural just to Christina! I love express myself through my writing and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories. God bless you all!**

 **Chapter Two: The Case Begins**

 **Christina's POV (Cont)**

The drive towards Atlanta, was the longest drive I've ever done in my six years of driving. After six straight hours of driving I felt my head began to pound as I kept stopping at the gas station and downing cups of coffee each time I stopped to fuel up. Sam and Dean's snores also helped me focused on the long drive ahead by snoring loudly just as my eyes would fall. I looked at the time and felt tears begin to form. It was almost four and I was afraid to ask one of my brothers to drive, for I knew that if I fell asleep I'd see that demented doll with the fire red hair.

But after my near miss with a suicidal deer made up my mind. I needed to sleep. Nightmare and being called a "sissy" for the rest of my life seemed like small potatoes compared to living long enough to continue to call Dean "Jelly-Dean Doughnut". I grabbed the lever beneath the seat and lifted it sending the seat back a few inches causing Dean to jump up wiping madly at the side of his face. I gave a sleepy chuckle and just gave him a sideways glance which I was so proud of him, for having enough brain power to understand what I was silently asking him to do. He nodded and climbed out of the car allowing me to slide over and leaned on the closed door. My eyes were closed and I was asleep in minutes.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~DSCWin~

 **Dean's POV**

I drove through the night only to jump slightly at the sound of a groan coming from the back seat. I glanced my rear view and saw Sam's eyes open into slits before letting out a loud and long yawn.

"Where are we?" He asked trying to catch any highway sign that moved quickly passed.

"Just outside of Nebraska," I said feeling a bit more refreshed then my younger sister who seemed to be having a nightmare by the way her eyebrows started to twitch every few minutes.

~DSCWin~

It was nearing eleven in the morning when I pulled up at a small diner near the Missouri Tennessee border. I gently shook Christina's shoulder which in turn caused her to jump and swipe at my hands as if they were knives. "Nightmare...sissy?"

"Shut up, Jelly-Dean." She said her eyes narrowing. She climbed out of the front seat and took a few steps stretching out her arms and legs. Sam fought back at loud laugh but stopped when I glared up at him. We sat down in a small booth and the waitress came bumbling towards us hot fresh coffee in her hand.

"Just stopping by?" She asked looking at all three of us.

"Just stopping to get a bite to eat." I said shooting her a flirtatious grin which caused her to blush. "Got any specials today?"

"Just our flap jack special."

"Two of those please," I said seeing Christina's eyes light up with the words flap jacks.

"I'll just have just wheat toast please." We both rolled our eyes at him. "Fine," Sam groaned looking up at me with a glare. "Another one of those flap jack specials."

"You got it!" Our waitress said with a smile and bounced back towards the counter to place our order.

"So how much further til we're in Atlanta?" Sam asked me taking a sip of his girly drenched coffee.

"I say another six maybe seven hours, if the cops ain't out." I said sipping at the black liquid in my mug. I turned and looked up at my sister who was staring blankly at her now empty mug before sensing me look at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said with a slight pitiful moan. "Now you know why I can't stand horror movies. I guess it's because I feel so useless not being able to help those poor victims." She gave a slight uncomfortable giggle before looking at us with her hazel eyes. "So I have a deal, you stop calling me sissy and I'll stop calling you Jelly-Dean. Deal?"

"Deal." I said and we shook hands. "So care you explain to us why we're heading down to Atlanta?"

"Well it was a case." Christina said lifting her empty mug in the air and set it back down on the table clearly getting the waitress's attention. "Some guy named David Birch called Bobby and needed us down there pretty soon. So I believe we need to stock up on energy drinks and only go to the bathroom unless we really need to. Plus, don't plan on going to sleep until we get there." She sat up straighter when the waitress returned. She smiled sweetly up at her and the waitress returned the look with a small blush. As the waitress walked away I watched as Christina followed the waitress with the look I usually got when I saw a hot girl I want to be with.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked kicking her foot to snap her back to the now filled up mug.

"Hey we have this rule, we can look but we can't touch." She smiled filling her cup with the desired cream and sugar packets.

"So you're saying you're bi?" Sam asked his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Yep, been one for nearly all my life. Didn't really dive into it until I was fifteen but same thing." She smiled at us and smiled again when the waitress returned carrying our plates of food.

"Here you go you guys," She said placing each of our plates in front of us, "And for you," she placed a plate of food along with a small piece of paper in front of Christina. "Call me later." She winked and Christina nodded and unfolded the paper looked back at the waitress and slid the paper into her pocket.

~DSCWin~

The remainder of the ride to Atlanta was uneventful and we got there with still some sunlight, even though it was nearing six o'clock during day light savings time we it was still light out for Christina to call Bobby to see if he could help find this David Birch's house. After a few minutes of navigating through the usual traffic, construction and pedestrians we turned down the street that would lead us to Mr. Birch's estates.

"Bobby said it was the third house from the corner." Sam said holding Christina's note that she had handed as she talked quietly on the phone with her long distance boyfriend, Stan.

"Alright I love you too. Tell Alex that I'll see him soon, and I got to go." She chuckled as I slowed to a stop in front of a modern Victorian style hose with a black iron gate. Even though I knew the house was at least ten years old, the house gave me an uneasy feeling like it had seen more things then is necessary. "Alright bye." She hung up her phone and we all stepped out straightening our jackets as we walked closer towards the house.

"So he didn't say anything about this case," I asked her as she gently pressed the doorbell. The sound of a bell being chimed in a church echoed through the interior of the house.

"He just said he needed someone here within two days." She answered and we fell silent as the door slowly opened.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

We watched in silence as a frazzled looking older gentleman who, on better days would look proper, looked as though he had been robbed and left for dead off the side of the road. "Are you David Birch?" Dean's voice seemed to make the man's eyes wide up with fear and nearly tackled us to the ground, afraid we were going to kill him.

"Mr. Birch I talk to you on the phone," The look of calming relief cloaked the man's face. He stared at me and then pulled us into his house possibly to keep the few neighbors in the neighborhood to see us.

"You got to help me," he said, his voice fast and slurring. The strong smell of scotch and brandy coated my nose making it wrinkle with disgust. "Sofia is going to kill me."

"Have you tried getting a restraining order?" Sam asked looking out the side window to the house just to make sure there wasn't any paranormal outside waiting for us when we got back out.

"It's not like that." David said moving his fingers roughly through his hair. "She already killed my son. My granddaughter is still convinced my son was killed by a break-in gone wrong."

"Who is Sofia then," I asked knowing my brother's were almost ready to toss in the towel.

"She's in here," David said with a nervous glance towards his living room. "I-I-I'll just stay out here if you don't mind." His face seemed to pale on the spot and Dean, Sam and I walked towards the living room looking for any sign of this 'Sofia' person.

The living room was in nearly perfect condition. The only thing out of place was a doll with short black hair and black button eyes sitting on the desk. I heard Dean ruffle his jacket pulling out his EMF detector and turning it on. The base light was left on until he neared the fireplace where it began to sing that high pitched sound lighting up all the other lights.

"Remind me to ask about the history about this place," he said walking towards the desk. Once again the lights went back to the base until he turned it off. Sam was looking over the collection of first editions in the corner while I stopped and searched the fireplace I traced my hand over the smooth marble hearth and felt something cold and wet attach to my hand. I winced back thinking it was blood but saw it was only water from a turned over vase. I continued my search when I felt something loom over my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see either Dean or Sam trying to scare me but it was the doll's face that I was greeted with.

I let out a scream of panic knocking the doll from Dean's hands and watched as he doubled over his face red with the laugh that he was trying so hard to hold into. Rushed footsteps entered the living room and I saw David's face pale even more as he rushed over towards the doll and set her gently back on the desk bowing as if she was his queen and saying over and over again, that he was sorry.

"How dare you hurt, Sofia!" A young girl that none of us noticed before stood in the doorway her long raven black hair was pulled into braids and she was wearing the same color dress as her doll. "You're a bad person to attack her." She said again, rushing towards the doll and wrapping her small arms around it. "It's okay, Sofia. I won't let these people hurt you." She looked up at me her azure eyes dark with anger. "Say your sorry for throwing her." I felt my mouth go dry as she held the doll into my face. It was as if I was looking into another person's face. The button eyes were smaller now and looked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered. Dean coughed trying so hard to keep his composer in front of our clients. But stopped with the little girl turned and shoved the doll into his hands.

"You say your sorry for using her to scare her." She was pointing at me now. "Sofia hates being used to scare people." Dean's face looked like David's when we first arrived. He stared at the doll then licked his lips.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly handing the doll back to the little girl. "Sam, Christy, I think we should go."

"But what about helping me?" David asked as we stepped outside of the house. He quickly closed the door behind him and grabbed hold of Sam's jacket. "Please don't leave me alone with that thing. It's evil. I should never had bought that doll for Ashlee."

"Sir, we'll do whatever we can. Don't worry." Sam said gently placing a hand on David's shoulders. "But for now you just got to keep us informed." He handed him a small business card and David took it with shaking hands and left us to walk to the Impala alone. "Do you think he's crazy saying the doll's alive?" He asked Dean as we drove towards a hotel just down the street from David Birch's house.

"No." Dean answered stopping the car. "I think he's just a bit paranoid. I could tell by the smell the guy was rich. Rich people are always paranoid."

"He might have a point," I said quietly as we walked towards the lobby. "Did you see the doll's eyes shrink? It was as if that thing was alive."

"You know, ever since the car accident you've been acting strange and paranoid." Came Dean's comment gently tapping the service bell. "One room please," he said to the front desk clerk when they arrived a few seconds after the service bell rung. "Two queens and a fold away."

"Alright," Dean slid one of his many credit cards with his fake name and signed us in. The clerk handed us a key and we walked back to the Impala to drive closer towards our hotel room.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~DSCWin~

 **Third Person POV**

David Birch sat on the edge of his bed his legs bouncing nervously as he stared at his bedroom door. Latches and locks lined the length of the door but he still feared it wasn't enough. He held a small rosary beads with a small silver cross as he mumbled a prayer of protection. He wasn't a god-fearing man but for now he would try anything to make sure he woke up the next morning. Something slid outside his door and a soft knocking came on the other side.

"Papa," Ashlee's soft voice seemed to etch into David's fear gland as he let out a small whimper of fear. "Sofia wants you to read us a story before we go to bed. Would you please do that?"

"In a minute, Ashlee." David forced himself to compose as he finished his small prayer. He glanced over at the business card he had gotten a few hours earlier. He stared at it as if that would make the three people who came to help him to appear magically in front of him.

"Papa," Ashlee's voice broke his train of thought. Her voice sounded deeper and angrier. "Sofia want's a bedtime story now!" David jumped to his feet and in one quick movement unlocked his locks. Ashlee stood in front of him wearing a long yellow nightgown holding Sofia in a similar one.

"Alright, Ashlee what story does Sofia want me to read tonight?" He forced a smile to cover up his fear. Ashlee bent her head down in front of Sofia's face and was silent for a minute before looking up at her grandfather and smiled.

"She want you to read ' ** _Little Red Riding Hood_** '." David nodded and lead the two girls into the other room, as Ashlee climbed in with Sofia resting beside her, David saw the look on Sofia's face soften as David began to read the story.

 **End of Third Person's POV**


	4. Chapter Three: Nightmare Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Just to Christina and this story line (As far as I know it) Enjoy and Comment!**

 **Chapter Three: Nightmare Case**

 **Sam's POV**

I stared at my laptop screen trying to pull up any research about David Birch's home. Nothing out of the ordinary popped up. I looked around the empty hotel room and felt strange being left alone, while Dean and Christina went to grab breakfast. The hotel provided coffee was still sitting at my side untouched. Even with all the sugar packets and creamer, the burnt aftertaste made me sick to my stomach. It almost tasted like battery acid.

I glanced down at the clock on my laptop and let out a groan. _Dean and Christy have been gone for a hour! Where the hell are they?_ I thought grabbing my coffee cup and walked to the sink to dump it. I watched the nasty liquid flow down the sink when I heard a message alert go off on my laptop. I set my now empty cup on the counter and sat back down at the table. It was a message from Bobby. In the message was a link and I clicked it open.

"Twenty-seven year old Paul Birch was found murdered in his home," I read the article out-loud. A habit I picked up being with my brother and sister. "Signs of forced entry. Police claim it was a robbery gone wrong. Nothing seemed to be stolen. Paul Birch's six year old daughter was there claiming she was asleep. Police don't suspect her. She is now being brought to live with her grandfather, Fifty-five year old David Birch." I looked at the date this newspaper was sent out and it turned out it was nearly a week before we came down.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Dean's number. "Hey, be patient Sammy." Dean said a little irritated. "We're having bit of a problem with traffic."

"Why?" I asked a little annoyed thinking I was calling for the food.

"David Birch was just sent to the hospital." I quickly stood up and grabbed my jacket. "Christy insisted to stay with the kid while I head to the hospital to see what happened."

"Christy insisted?" I asked a little skeptical as I left the hotel with my laptop in my messenger bag. "Well, then I'll head over to David's house to help her with the kid."

"Fine by me. She has the food." He grumbled and I made a chuckle after I hung up my phone. It was going to take me a few minutes to walk the six blocks to his house with the late morning pedestrians and traffic. _I'm sure she's going to be fine. What could happen?_ I thought as I slowly made my way towards the house.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~DSCWin~

 **Dean's POV**

The hospital buzzed with urgency as I searched for David's hospital room. I managed to flirt with a very desperate nurse and she told me where David's room was. After programming her number into my phone, I walked briskly towards the room.

David saw me and instantly his eyes went wide as he tried to reach for me like I was about to be attacked and he was trying to save me. "Please..." He whispered pulling me closer. The bruises and cuts scattered across his face making me cringe inside. "Get that doll away from my granddaughter." He hissed his eyes narrowing and filling with tears.

"Are you saying the doll did this to you?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright, we'll take care of it. Just relax. That doll will be taken care of." David's eyes darted to a dark corner as I turned to leave. He gripped my shoulder tightly finding a month old cut making me wince.

"Don't leave, without the light being on. I don't trust the darkness." David's voice was whimpering making me wonder what could be so terrible about a doll to make a grown man miserable.

"I'll leave the light on." I said unsure if that's what he meant. David gave me a smile to say a thank you and I left, turning the light on as I exited the door.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

I arrived at David Birch's house and knocked loudly. There was a small scuffle of feet before Ashlee opened up the door holding her doll close to her side. "Yes?" She asked her large blue eyes looking at mine. She had an innocent smile on her face. Even the doll seemed to look innocent.

"Uh," I stammered trying to find any evidence of my sister at all. "Your grandfather asked me to come and check up on you and my sister. Is she around?"

Ashlee's smile faded and the look on the doll's face seemed to match. "She didn't want to play with me and Sofia. So Sofia put her in time out." I looked confused as I licked my lips. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, I would love that." Ashlee stepped to the side to allow me to come in. From somewhere down in the house I heard a soft rhythmic pounding sound that made Ashlee's and Sofia's face darken. "Is that my sister?"

"No, that's silly, Mr. Sam." She said. "How can that pounding sound be your sister?" She let out a strange dark giggle before skipping towards the living room. "Wait here, I'm going to get you some tea." I waited until she vanished from sight. She had left Sofia sitting on a small chair that sat next to the door. Once, Ashlee was gone, I quietly walked towards the pounding sound that came from the back end of the house. I gripped my gun before I turned the door handle. The door opened without a sound. I saw a dark stairway and I was confused when I felt something gently tapping my leg. I glanced down and felt my mouth open as I saw a doll that looked exactly like Christina. The yellow yarn was pulled into her braided ponytail when she had left that morning. Her clothes were even the same. Her turquoise button eyes looked up at me.

"Christina?" I asked. The doll's head nodded quickly as she began to wave her arms up and down, making me bend down to pick her up. Her eyes were growing and shrinking as if they could tell me what the hell had happened. "What happened?" I asked quietly as I heard something move down the hallway. Doll Christina's head turned towards the hallway then back at me. Once again her arms went up and down frantically. I was too confused by her actions to hear the soft padding of polished shoes walking slowly towards the room we were in.

"Mr. Sam?" Ashlee's voice was hallow as she appeared in the doorway Sofia clutched tightly in her arms. "You were told to stay put." Her eyes were devoid of the pupils as she stared at me.

"I had to see what other toys you had, so that we can have a tea party." I felt sweat slowly slide down the back of my neck as I could feel Christina's doll figure shiver in my hands. I watched as Ashlee's pupils reappeared as a smile spread across her face.

"You mean you want to play with me and Sofia?" She asked, I nodded slowly my smile uncertain if I could keep up the lie I had just gave. "But first, Sofia and I need to take a nap." She walked up to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. "Thank you Mr. Sam. You're a lot more fun, then that sister of yours." She looked up at me and disappeared Sofia's eyes shrunk as she rounded the corner with Ashlee. I looked down at Christina's doll face and her eyes were small and looked really annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I had to think of something." I said before leaving the room. "I got to call Dean. Hopefully he'll have an idea what the Hell is going on."

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter Four: Living Horror Movie

**Thank you for all that's following and commenting. It does make me want to write more. I hope this chapter holds up. Please continue to read and comment. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just to Christina.**

 **Chapter Four: Living Horror Movie**

 **Dean's POV**

I pulled up to David Birch's house and sat and stared at the house. The cold steal of my gun pressing on my back made me a bit more calm knowing I now I had a way to defend myself if I need to. I climbed out of my car and made my way towards the gate my hand loose in case I need to quickly grab my gun out but as I neared the door, my phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered gripping the notch for the gate.

"Dean, where are you?" I saw Sam's tall frame peering out of the living room window.

"Outside by the gate, why?" Sam's face looked over at me then back inside the house.

"You need to get in here quick." I slammed the gate shut as I rushed towards the front door. Before I reached the door Sam had the door opened. He was holding a doll with yellow yarn hair and turquoise button eyes wearing an outfit similar of that of my sister. "come in and be quiet. Ashlee is taking a nap with that doll and I don't know how much longer she's going to be down for."

"Okay," I said quietly stepping to the side as Sam gently closed the door behind me. "Where's Christy and the food?"

"I don't know where the food's at." Sam said leading the way towards the living room and placing the doll he had in his hands on a chair facing me. The button eyes were a bit bigger then I remembered but shook my head as Sam sat down next on a chair pulling it up next to the doll. "As for Christy..." He motioned his hand towards the doll.

I couldn't help but laugh as I followed his hand to the doll. "There's no way that's Christy." I said with a chuckle. I looked back at the doll and the eyes had shrunk two sizes. My chuckle stuck in my throat as I looked at it closer. "Christy?" One arm began to move up and down slowly before stopping and once again the doll was still.

"I take it she just said yes," Sam said seeing my confusion.

"How did this happen?" I asked picking up my sister's doll frame and began to twirl it around as if there were a hex bag attached to her.

"I don't know." Sam said answering my question and taking the Christina's doll frame and set it back on the couch. "But I guess it was a spell of some sort. But now the question is how it happened and how to change her back."

We both stared at the doll of our sister as she began to wave her arms up and down faster then before then stop and stood up on her puffy doll legs. We watched as she lowered and fell on her back which was extremely comical as she struggled to get back to her feet. After a few minutes of biting my tongue from laughing I bent down and picked her up setting her on her feet. Her head began to nod, I took it as a thank you, before she drunkenly headed towards the stairs but stopped just at the bottom.

We followed her and peered upstairs. The fourteen steps to the top floor seemed to give off a certain black mist that made me, which is still very hard to do, uneasy. "Do we need to go upstairs?" Sam asked our sister who began to nod again waving her arms once again. Sam and I exchanged looks before I bent down and picked her up. I felt really uncomfortable holding the doll in my arm as we slowly made our way up the stairs careful as to not make a sound.

I felt my sister's doll frame shake as we inched closer towards a closed door just off the side. I looked back at Sam who instantly took Christina from my arm and held her in his as I reached out and pulled out my gun ready getting a bullet ready to fire. I still had the safety on just in case the girl, Ashlee was just standing on the other side. I licked my lips and twisted the doorknob and to my gratitude it opened silently.

The room was dark and empty except for Sofia who was sitting leaning up against the pillows. The girl Ashlee was nowhere to be seen and I took a step inside. Sam followed next to me and set our sister on a rocking chair that was sitting in the corner. Her turquoise eyes were like pin drops as she was staring at the doll that sat on the bed. Sam rushed towards the closed closet door and opened it up. I saw the still figure of Ashlee laying on her side her black hair covering her face while her hands were tied up in a jump rope. A small cut was on her cheek as Sam knelt down to check her vitals.

"Is she-"

"She's okay. Just knocked unconscious." Sam said carefully untying Ashlee. "I'll go take her downstairs."

"What about the do-" I heard a soft clicking noise as the bedroom door was now closed. I turned to see Christina's shape gone from the rocking chair and to my fear, Sofia was no longer on the bed. I swallowed hard as I quickly rushed towards Sam who had lifted Ashlee and was now holding her close to his chest.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

My heart was pounding as Dean and I listened as the soft padding of feet running across the floor made Dean's face pale in the darkness. I bettered my hold on Ashlee before I saw Dean rush towards the door but fell to the floor landing hard on his face.

"Dammit!" he screamed jumping to his feet and turning on the light. Little drops of blood dotted the floor around the bed and stopped underneath it. Dean let out a groan as he carefully peered underneath it but jumped back as something shiny brushed past his face. Blood now leaked out of his cheek as he fell to his back holding his cheek with his hand. "You bitch!" He hissed kicking the bed off of the frame.

The Sofia doll was standing there, both hands holding on a knife that was slightly covered in blood as it stood on what was the massacred form of our sister. Blood formed around the body of our sister and the eyes were large. The paleness of the fabric of what her skin was was stained in red as Sofia's body began to stretch growing taller making Dean move back towards me his gun lifted ready to fire. I gripped Ashlee's body tightly as Sofia's doll frame melted away leaving a woman in her mid to late twenties standing there her eyes black just as her hair.

"Let go of my daughter," the woman said as her once black eyes began to glow red.

"I don't think so, bitch." Dean hissed taking his gun off the safety.

"You fool." She said waving her hand knocking the gun out of Dean's hands. "You don't know who you're dealing with." She brought the knife down towards her wrist and dragged the sharpened steal across her skin. Blood leaked out of the wound before she flicked her wrist splashing Dean with it.

Dean let out a scream of pain before a bright red light filled the room causing me to close my eyes tightly. When I opened up, I peered down at a small form standing on shaky legs. Yellow felt and green button eyes now stared at the woman that now turned to look at me. "You're turn." She said before cutting her other wrist and tossing the blood towards me.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	6. Chapter Five: A Lucky Escape

**This chapter was rushed. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the comments and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Once again, I don't own anything Supernatural just Christina and the Birches of course.**

 **Chapter Five: A Lucky Escape**

 **Third Person POV**

A loud piercing scream filled the room making Sam's head snap up. The unmistakable shape of Bobby Singer stood there holding a silver knife stained with blood. Sofia turned and glared at the man that attacked her before the cloud of purple smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared Sofia had vanished completely. No doll no nothing stood there except for Bobby who glanced around at the room looking at the mess the three Winchesters had made.

"I reckon, you'll be explainin what the Hell has happened in here?" Bobby said helping Sam to his feet kicking at the two dolls that were still laying on the floor. Sam quickly handed the unconscious Ashlee before picking up the two dolls that Bobby had kicked. "What?"

"You just kicked Dean and Christy." Sam said. "And what the Hell are you doing here? Not that I'm glad you're here, but how?"

"Got a call from Christy. Said she was in trouble." Bobby said as they walked out of the bedroom with Sam holding onto the dolls in his arms. "You best be thanking me that I had a case a few hours away instead of still being home."

 **End of Third Person POV**

DSCWin~

 **Sam's POV**

The hotel room was quiet as Ashlee continued to sleep on the foldaway while Dean's doll form sat up against the pillows while I sat sowing up the various cuts on my sister's doll form. Bobby had left the hotel room to pick up something to eat for the three of us humans. I let out a sigh as I finished sowing up the cuts on my sister's doll and set it gently besides Dean who instantly turned his head towards her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. I sat down back at the table to do some research on what creature we were dealing with when I noticed Ashlee sitting up and holding back tears.

"You okay?" I asked and she shook her head. Her blue eyes fell on the two dolls on the table and shivered. "Ashlee, don't worry nobody is going to hurt you here."

"Sofia won't find me?" She asked looking at me. Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled her knees for her chin to rest on them. I shook my head softly.

"No, my friend and my..." I looked over at the two dolls of my siblings and then back at her. "Siblings will protect you here." She lowered her eyes and then turned her attention back on the dolls.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your sister." She said finally standing up and sitting down at the table across from me. "She was trying to protect me from Sofia but..." she fell quiet before tearing up again. "But Sofia threw her down in the basement then changed her. After she closed the basement door we were sitting in the library when you came to the door. She told me to lie. I didn't want to. I hate lying to people."

"So she was making you lie?" I asked and I saw her nod. "Why was she doing all this to us, your grandfather and your dad?"

"She wanted us to be back together. Mommy died in an accident when I was four. Daddy was driving and they crashed. When papa gave me Sofia she looked like mommy so that's why I named her Sofia. I wanted my mommy back. But then she started to act all different after Daddy died. She was hurting people. She was scaring papa. I didn't know why I did some of things that happened..."

"Ashlee, I think you mom is the doll. But why was she attacking us?"

"She said that if she were to take the blood of humans she can change back. But every time she does she changes back so she hurts more and more people. She hurt my nanny before my daddy died."

"Ashlee," I licked my lips trying to choose my words carefully. "We might have to...hurt your mom." Ashlee nodded but didn't say anything. "That means it could get dangerous so I want you to stay here and keep an eye on those two." I pointed at the two dolls. Dean was back in his position of sitting up against the pillows while Christina was just as still as before.

Ashlee nodded then jumped when the hotel door opened and Bobby came in holding three paper bags and froze upon seeing Ashlee sitting there staring.

"Good yer up." He said trying to straighten his shirt as it would make her feel a bit more comfortable. "I didn't know what ya wanted so I got ya a grilled cheese."

"That's just fine," Ashlee said giving a small smile and sat up straighter in the chair. "Papa said that if I was a picky eater, then the boogeyman would come after me." I gave a soft uncomfortable laugh before Bobby sat down and we ate in silence. I kept glancing over at Dean whose eyes were saddened as he stared at the food.

~DSCWin~

I felt a little strange leaving two siblings stuck in doll form and a six year old girl by herself. But as Bobby and I pulled in front of the house we knew it was the right decision.

"So did she tell us how to get rid of Sofia?" Bobby asked as we parked his truck out front.

"I have a hunch." I said feeling sick to my stomach. "Let's hope this hunch won't bite me in the ass."

The house was dark when Bobby and I walked in carefully me gripping a gun while Bobby held on his silver knife. The bottom floor of the house was empty as we searched. "So both Dean and Christy got turned into dolls huh?" Bobby asked as we headed towards the stairs.

I nodded clearing my throat, before I carefully walked up the steps with Bobby right behind me. "Sofia changed them. I didn't see her change Christy but when Dean got changed I saw her cut herself before she tossed it towards him. And she was gonna do the same to me but it missed me."

We walked towards Ashlee's room and carefully peered inside. The bed was still off its frame and the blood droplets were still on the floor, but no sign of Sofia was anywhere to be seen. Bobby and I exchanged a look before we walked towards the other rooms.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	7. Chapter Six: Ending the Nightmare

**Thank you for commenting and enjoy this story. I want to thank my friend, Dr. Serpico for helping me fight the writers block that I hate getting stuck with. Thank you so much! Please continue to comment and enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six: Ending the Nightmare**

 **Third Person POV**

Ashlee sat nervously at the foldaway staring at the two dolls. The one that she had watched the man, Sam, fix slowly moved and was now sitting next to the other one who looked happy to see the one move. She stared down at the floor then back at the two dolls which was now looking at her. "I know what I have to do." Ashlee said standing up and wrapping the two dolls in her arms. "I'm sorry for what my mom had done to you." The two dolls were shaking her theirs as if to say that it wasn't her fault. But Ashlee knew that she had to be the one to finish the fight her mom had started.

~DSCWin~

Ashlee was shaking with fright as she walked up the front porch's steps. The two dolls in her arms were looking at each other as if they were deep in silent conversation but soon looked forward when Ashlee walked inside and silently walked into the living-room. She knew by the silence of the house and the fact a fire burned bright in the fireplace.

"So-" Ashlee quivered as she set the two dolls on a couch and turned around. "Mommy?" Her voice echoed through the house. Her blue eyes filled up with tears as she waited for some sort of indication that her call was heard.

"I'm so glad you came," Ashlee turned to face the woman, she had been with for the week and half. Sofia's eyes were sparkling by the firelight but there was no warmth in them. Ashlee was trembling as Sofia walked over holding two small shapes in each of her hands. Ashlee let out a small cry as she recognize the figures of Sam, the man with the shaggy hair and Bobby the man with the beard that had come to help her. They too had become dolls.

"Mommy," Ashlee cried reaching and taking the two dolls from her, setting them gently on the couch next to the two other ones. "Why did you do that to them?"

"They were going to hurt me." Sofia cooed walking over and gently stoking her daughter's cheek. "I was just protecting myself."

"Don't touch me!" Ashlee cried taking a step back. Sofia's eyes started to show signs of red as she grew angry. But Ashlee wasn't scared anymore. She was angry and sad that her mom could hurt those that were trying to protect her. "They told me that they were going to hurt you. They said that hurting all those people isn't a good thing." Ashlee fear engulfed her again as Sofia took a step towards her.

Ashlee took a step back and her eyes grew wide as Sofia's eyes glowed blood red her hand reaching to grip Ashlee's shoulder but suddenly her eyes were wide with surprise as she fell forward. Ashlee barely scraped by and saw all four dolls two on each leg of her mother. Ashlee could see the purple smoke as it engulfed all five forms struggling on the floor. When the smoke cleared, the four people that once were dolls now were back to being humans while Sofia went back to being a doll. Ashlee silently walked up to the doll that was her mother and stared at her. Tears were streaming down her face before she tossed the doll into the fire.

At first nothing had happened. The four people were slowly getting to their feet and standing behind Ashlee who watched as the doll filled the room with a high pitched scream making everyone cover their ears as the flames devoured the doll. "Goodbye mommy." She said with a quiver in her young voice. She turned and looked at the man, Sam, and asked, "Did I do the right thing?"

Sam slowly nodded his head placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did excellent." Ashlee solemnly turned her attention back at the fireplace as the last thing that went up with flames was a single black button eye.

 **End of Third Person POV**


	8. Chapter Seven: A New Adventure

**Last chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural. Just to Christina enjoy and comment!**

 **Chapter Seven: Heading For A New Adventure**

 **Dean's POV**

I smiled as I threw my luggage in the trunk of my car. The feeling of being tall and able to eat was the best feeling I thought I'd never experience again. I turned around to see Christina walking towards me her bag over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail showing the cuts that were sown up on her neck and her arms and even her chest. She didn't seemed to care that I was staring at her injuries as she placed her backpack into the trunk and looked at me.

"Everything okay, Dean?" She asked brushing a piece of her hair from her shoulder. She winced slightly as she must have hit one of her cuts.

"Just making sure you're okay." I said. "I mean you did take a beating from a doll..."

"And that doll had a knife chased us around the house, turned me into a doll...I'm good. I'm alive. I'm sore but that just proves that life is a lot better then death." She stopped and wondered if she made any sense. "Now you know, if you want to watch a horror movie, count me out." She gave a chuckle as Sam walked out closing the door to the hotel behind him.

"Alright, just got a call from the hospital, David Birch is being released and Ashlee is gonna be okay as well."

"No kid deserves to be through that trauma." I said with an understanding shake. "But I'm just preaching to the choir."

"Congregation," Christina said with soft tap on my shoulder. "You lead a choir, and preach to the congregation."

"What's the difference. It's a figure of speech." I said with annoyed look but she just smiled and chuckled. "Smart ass." I said carefully slugging her arm to not hurt her.

"So where are we heading to next?" She asked Sam who placed his things into the trunk. "Or are we heading back to Bobby's"

"No, we have a case in Oklahoma." He said closing the trunk of the Impala. "I don't think I'll be able to look at a doll the same way again." He froze as both me and Christina held in our laughter, "it's not what you think?"

"You played with dolls?" Christina chimed in chuckling. "Oh, my goodness, Sam. I think I know what I'm gonna get you for your birthday. Or Christmas, whatever comes first."

"You get me a doll I will kill you."

"Try it." She looked smug but Sam chuckled and walked towards the front of the car. "Hey come on, Dean. We got road to drive and things to kill." I shook my head as a chuckle as she climbed into the back seat. As I turned to walk towards the drivers seat I thought I could hear a soft giggle coming from the trunk. I looked inside to see Sam and Christina talking so I carefully walking towards the trunk and opened it. Something small fluffy and green flew at my face. I let out a surprised shriek was followed by an enormous laughter filled my car and I picked up a feathered boa that was crumpled and tied off by a piece of yarn.

"Very funny guys." I said tossing the feathered boa back into the trunk and slid inside the drivers seat. Both of my passengers' faces were turning red as they kept holding their laughter. "Just remember you started it."

"Good luck Dean." They both said in unison letting out their laughter. "Good luck."

 **End of Dean's POV**


End file.
